


One for the Headlines

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Oliver Wood, F/M, Gay Percy Weasley, Healing, Homophobia, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Oliver Wood, Protective Siblings, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Percy has been dragged through Hell in the four years after the war, when he starts a relationship with famed Puddlemere seeker Oliver Wood. Meanwhile, Oliver has his own problems...including, a Quidditch captain who isn't fond of Oliver's new relationship, and a tragic childhood event.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains discussions of rape and anxiety attacks.

“You still read that drivel?” Percy asked when he saw George reading the Daily Prophet.

“It’s a good laugh,” George shrugged, “Oliver’s in the paper again.”

“Is he?”

“Yeah. Everyone wants to know about his love life.”

“Hmm.”

“Speaking of which, when do I get to meet your new boyfriend?”

“What boyfriend?”

“’What boyfriend?’” George mocked lightly, “The one you’ve clearly told Charlie and Bill about.”

“I don’t know what you’re…”

“Don’t play dumb with me. When are you going to bring him over and introduce him to us?”

“So you can interrogate him like the other men I bring home?” Percy challenged.

“If this ‘non-existent’ boyfriend can’t handle a little…screening…then, he isn’t worth your time.”

“You don’t need to screen everyone I date like some sort of job interview.”

George sighed.

“You deserve someone who treats you right, Perce,” he said, “Not like that muggle git who cheated on you in your own flat, or the one who treated you like a punching bag or…”

“George,” Percy interrupted, “Please.”

“Sorry.”

“I have to go.”

“Going to see your boyfriend?” George smirked.

Percy glared at him jokingly.

…

Percy was greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek when he apparated into the kitchen of his flat.

“You can’t just snog on me without so much as a hello,” Percy said.

“Hello, Percy.”

Percy laughed and turned to his boyfriend.

“Hello, Oliver.”

“Is George giving you a hard time again?”

“He means well,” Percy defended, “But, I wish he’d lay off a bit.”

Oliver nodded.

“I noticed you were in the paper again.”

“Seems they can’t take no for an answer,” Oliver stated, “They’ve moved on to guessing random Quidditch players.”

“Ought to keep them busy for a while.”

Percy sat at the table, Oliver across from him.

“Something wrong?” Oliver asked.

The Weasley shook his head.

“I’ve known you long enough to know that look. Did you have a fight with George?”

“No,” Percy answered, “It isn’t…It’s…”

“Is it…me?”

“Yes. NO. No, it’s not.”

“Now, you’re confusing me.”

“How long have we been together, Ollie?”

“About a month. Why?”

“A month,” Percy pondered, “That’s how long I was with Alex.”

Oliver remembered Alex, the muggle Percy started dating barely a year after Fred died, after Percy came out to his family. He knew how heartbroken Percy had been, that his first serious boyfriend had been a cheater.

“And, Devon,” Oliver snarled, “The one who beat you.”

Percy had jumped right into a relationship with Devon, a wizard, just a few months after Alex. It went sour fast, and Oliver noticed Percy start to flinch every time Devon moved or raised his voice. Unfortunately, Percy wouldn’t listen to anyone who told him to leave Devon, and they only broke up after George caught Devon hitting Percy in his store.

“He didn’t beat me,” Percy corrected.

“You still flinch when I touch you,” Oliver said, “And, last year, what was his name…Theo?”

Percy closed his eyes. Theo was miles worse than Devon from what Oliver heard. He never layed a hand on Percy but made sure to publicly and privately berate and humiliate him at every turn. Oliver saw it wear on Percy over the three months they were together, heard him deny that he was being abused constantly. It was Oliver who overheard Theo telling Percy at Ron’s birthday party that Ron resented him and wished Percy had been the one to die. He didn’t finish that sentence before Oliver busted his nose open and kicked him out of the Burrow.

“I’m rubbish at choosing dates,” Percy admitted.

“Not always,” Oliver said, “There was Sam, and Matt, and Kyler.”

“All of which, I dumped after a couple weeks.”

“Who could fault you for that? You’d just escaped an abusive relationship.”

“Escaped?” Percy questioned, “George threw Devon out of the shop and he never came back.”

“Not how George tells it,” Oliver said, “He said you were covered in bruises, that Devon kept coming around the shop and the Burrow, harassing your family, begging you to come back.”

“How many times have we discussed this?”

“Not enough.”

“Why should we?”

“It still affects you, even though you refuse to acknowledge it,” Oliver answered, “Like the other day, when you had a panic attack after spilling tea all over the floor.”

“You’re right,” Percy said, “I’m just broken…Worthless and broken…I don’t deserve you…”

“That isn’t what I…I didn’t mean to…I wasn’t bringing this up to humiliate you. I would never do that.”

Percy stayed silent, looking at the table as Oliver continued.

“You don’t communicate enough,” Oliver said, “When something’s bothering you, you just hold it in.”

“Devon took my wand from me when he felt I got too…’abrasive’…as he put it.”

“He TOOK your wand?”

“I never told anyone what he did,” Percy continued, “Not even my family. They still don’t know the real reason I missed Christmas that year.”

“You weren’t really sick, were you?”

“Devon wanted me to stay with him at my flat for Christmas. I asked why we couldn’t go to my parents together, said that he had no right to tell me not to see my family.”

“Which he doesn’t.”

“Evidently, this assertion was enough to deserve being stripped and bent over this very table…”

Percy shuddered. Oliver looked horrified.

“That was the first time…”

“The. FIRST. Time?” Oliver gritted his teeth.

“Of many,” Percy said, almost inaudibly, “He was worse than I let on.”

“Clearly.”

“This whole relationship has me on edge,” Percy admitted, “Just waiting for the inevitable crash and burn, so to speak.”

“What do you mean?”

“It would be so easy for you to…”

“To hurt you?”

“It’s inevitable, isn’t it?” Percy explained, “You’re quite popular, lots of fans following you around, ones that would shag you at a moment’s notice. And, I’ll something, do something, that that makes you angry and you’ll…snap…”

“What Devon did to you is not ‘snapping.’”

“Who would believe me over star-player Oliver Wood?”

“Your family, for one. They’d kill me.”

“They love you.”

“Percy, you’ve known me for years.”

“People can change.”

“Do you really think I could hurt you, or cheat on you?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Percy demanded, “It’s only been a month!”

Oliver pulled his chair over and sat next to his boyfriend.

“It’s okay,” he rubbed Percy’s back, “Breathe.”

Percy didn’t seem to realize that his breathing had quickened until he took a few deep breaths.

“There you go,” Oliver encouraged, “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here for you.”

Percy leaned against Oliver as he began to breathe normally.

“Better?”

Percy nodded.

“You know the difference between you and my Quidditch fans?”

“What?”

“They don’t give a shit about who I really am,” he answered, “It’s the fame they care about, the status, the opportunity to say you bedded a pro-Quidditch player. You, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about being ‘Oliver Wood’s new sweetheart.’”

“Those papers are rubbish,” Percy said, “You know that.”

Oliver smirked.

“I’m lucky to have you.”

“Lucky?” Percy seemed genuinely confused.

“I was too much of a coward to ask you out at Hogwarts,” Oliver said, “I never thought you’d like me back, that you’d actually say yes, especially with how badly I stumbled over myself asking you out.”

Percy laughed.

“I never thought you liked me.”

Oliver kissed him on the cheek again.

…

“What?” Percy asked when Ginny glared at him.

He was visiting Harry and Ginny’s flat for dinner, as he did every other Thursday. He’d made an effort since the war, after Fred died, to see his family more often, so they planned something every other week. Molly and Arthur got him on Sundays, Ron and Hermione on Mondays, Charlie on Tuesdays when he was home, George had Wednesdays at his shop, Harry and Ginny had Thursdays, and Bill and Fleur had Friday.

“Why don’t you introduce us to your boyfriend?” she asked.

“Not YOU, too,” Percy sighed, “I do not have a ‘new boyfriend.’”

“An old one, then?” Ginny asked, “You’re not dating one of those…prats again, are you?”

“No,” Percy answered, “He is someone you know from Hogwarts, however.”

“That’s a terrible hint,” Harry said lightly.

Percy shrugged.

“It’ll keep you guessing,” he smirked.

…

Bill was in the stands with Percy, Fleur, and the two-year-old Victoire, watching Oliver’s Friday night game. All the Weasleys, and their spouses by extension, were given VIP seats to all of Oliver’s games. Percy attended nearly every match.

“So,” Bill leaned close to Percy, so he could hear over the crowd, “How’s Ollie treating you?”

“Good,” Percy answered, “You don’t have to ask that every time you see me.”

“Yes, I do,” Bill said, “Because, if you think I’d let ‘star player Oliver Wood’ get away with so much as a mean look toward you without throwing him off his broom from a very high place…”

“Bill!” Fleur scolded.

“Did Oliver tell you…”

“Don’t think he meant to,” Bill answered, “He just wanted advice, and who better to ask than your older brother?”

“When?”

“Yesterday.”

“He didn’t tell you about…”

“What Devon did to you?” Bill sneered, “Again, he didn’t mean to, and I may have squeezed it out of him. And, if I see that monster again, I’ll kill him.”

Fleur didn’t scold Bill that time.

…

Oliver brightened when he saw Percy sitting in the Puddlemere lounge area after the game.

“Bill and Fleur left,” Percy said, “Victoire was getting tired and grumpy.”

Oliver sat next to him.

“You told them about Devon,” Percy said quietly.

“It slipped, but I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t,” Oliver said, “That was something you told me in confidence and I went and blabbed it.”

“I’m sure Bill drilled it out of you,” Percy shrugged.

“You have every reason to be angry with me right now.”

“I’m not.”

He was. He was, but something always screamed at him not to cause conflict with Oliver. That’s how he’s been with all his boyfriends: agreeable, complacent.

“I can see it on your face,” Oliver said, “Whenever you get upset with me, you refuse to say anything.”

“Do you think I can’t see what you’re doing?” Percy glared at him.

“What…”

“You’re trying to bait me into a fight,” Percy said, “And, it’s not the first time you’ve done it, either.”

“Percy…”

Percy stood up and turned toward Oliver.

“I’ll be at the flat,” he said before disapparating.

…

Percy apparated into his kitchen.

**_‘You shouldn’t speak to me like that,’ Devon spoke._ **

**_‘I am GOING to see my family tomorrow,’ Percy insisted._ **

**_Devon shoved him against the table faster than he could process what was happening._ **

**_‘Stop!’ Percy begged, ‘Please!’_ **

He shook the memory from his head and continued past the bathroom.

**_‘Look at yourself,’ Theo dragged Percy into bathroom while he was having a panic attack, “Look!”_ **

**_Percy viewed his quivering face in the mirror._ **

**_‘Do you think your brother wants you in his shop with you acting like this?’ Theo spat, ‘Crying, like a fucking child? You’re an embarrassment, every fucking time you do this shit!’_ **

**_Percy stayed silent._ **

**_‘Did you forget how to talk?’ Theo mocked, ‘What if Fred saw you like this, huh?’_ **

**_‘Don’t. Please…’_ **

Percy continued to his bedroom.

**_‘Alex,’ Percy walked in Alex, sitting on the bed, some blonde bloke sucking him off._ **

**_‘Percy!’ Alex shouted as the other guy stood up and ran out of the room, ‘This isn’t what it looks like.’_ **

**_‘Get the hell out of my flat,’ Percy demanded, tears filling his eyes._ **

**_‘Percy…’_ **

**_‘OUT!’_ **

He lied down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed that way, reliving the memories of this place, when he heard someone start walking around the place.

“Percy?” Oliver called, “Are you in here?”

Percy didn’t answer. As if Oliver would go away if he didn’t get a response. He’d been sobbing, tears falling from his face as he tried to catch his breath. He heard Oliver enter the room.

“Percy,” Oliver repeated, “Percy, are you all right?”

He was faced away from Oliver.

“Do you think Fred would be ashamed of me?” Percy asked, “If he saw me like this?”

“No,” Oliver crawled onto the bed, “Will you look at me, Percy?”

Percy shook his head.

“Please?”

He rolled over to face Oliver, refusing to meet Oliver’s eyes.

“Fred would be proud of you,” Oliver said.

“Really?”

“Of course. He’d be right by your side, just like the rest of the Weasleys.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Percy said.

“You were right,” Oliver said, “I shouldn’t try to force you express your feelings when you aren’t comfortable.”

“I’m sure you didn’t mean to tell Bill.”

“I really didn’t,” Oliver paused, “I suppose this is our first fight, huh?”

Percy nodded.

“I’d say you did well,” Oliver continued.

“By running off and crying like a fucking child?” Percy said, “Yeah, I did great.”

“You left instead of escalating the situation. That’s not childish.”

“It’s my fault,” Percy expressed, “These stupid attacks, they…It’s all my fault!”

“No. You still have PTSD from Fred’s death, and I’m sure Devon and Theo only served to add to your trauma. None of what they did to you was your fault.”

“You’re the only boyfriend who’s helped me through them. Everyone else just ignored me, or worse.”

“You don’t deserve to be beaten or berated for having a panic attack, regardless of what you may have been told.”

“This damn place makes it worse,” Percy explained, “When I apparate here, sometimes, the memories just…”

“Do you want to stay at my place?”

Percy hesitated.

“Just for the night,” Oliver assured him, “A change of scenery.”

“Don’t tell Bill and Charlie,” Percy requested, “They’ll think I’m moving in.”

“Okay,” Oliver agreed.

…

Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow for Sunday dinner the following week, as they had prior engagements on Monday.

‘Mysterious Man Seen Exiting Oliver Wood’s Flat Saturday Morning,’ the headline read.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that bloke looks like…”

“Ron, put that down and help Mum with lunch,” Percy interrupted Ron.

The older Weasley went red when he saw the headline as Ron tossed the paper onto the kitchen counter.

“Something wrong?” Ron asked.

“No.”

Ron looked at the picture in the paper again, then back to Percy, his eyes widening with realization.

“That IS you, isn’t it?”

“What would I be doing at Oliver’s flat?” Percy dismissed.

“I’m not stupid, Percy,” Ron said, “I know you have a boyfriend you’ve been keeping from us, and I know you’ve fancied Oliver for a while.”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“You’re dating Oliver Wood?” Ron exclaimed.

“Let the whole neighborhood hear, why don’t you?” Percy snapped, “And, yes. It’s been…a little over a month now.”

Percy noticed that his parents had entered the kitchen, along with Hermione.

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you yet, Mum,” he said, “I just wanted to make sure he and I were…serious.”

“You’re already moving in with him?” Ron asked.

“No,” Percy answered, “I…I can’t stay in my flat anymore. I just can’t take the memories.”

He went silent when Molly stepped forward and hugged him.

“I’ve always liked Oliver,” she said.

“We only want you to be safe and happy, Percy,” Arthur added.

“Ollie’s a good guy,” Ron said, “At least, I hope he is.”

“He is,” Percy said, “He really is. Incredible, actually. Extremely patient.”

“Good,” Ron said.

“You deserve someone like him, Percy,” Hermione added.

He wasn’t quite sure he did deserve Oliver.

…

“Do you think they saw the paper?” George heard Oliver ask from down one of the store’s aisles.

He didn’t think anything of Percy and Oliver visiting his shop at the same time that Wednesday.

“Stop it, Ollie,” Percy giggled. Since when does Percy giggle?

“Can’t help it,” Oliver teased, “You’re irresistible.”

George peaked down the aisle to find Oliver with his arms around Percy, kissing him on the neck. He loudly cleared his throat, causing the two to separate.

“George,” Percy began, “I…um…we…”

“I think this is one for the headlines,” George joked.

Percy looked embarrassed, while Oliver stared blankly at George. They all stayed silent until the younger brother spoke again.

“Finally asked each other out, huh?”

“We were going to tell you,” Percy said.

“After your little snogging session?” George joked, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you giggle, Perce.”

“Stop embarrassing your brother,” Oliver said.

“It’s payback for him pretending he hasn’t had a boyfriend for the past couple weeks.”

“Month,” Percy said.

“Hmm?”

“We’ve been together a little over a month.”

“Month and a half,” Oliver corrected, “I asked you out on April second, remember?”

“Yeah,” Percy said fondly.

“You’d have a field day if you’d seen how badly I stumbled over myself,” Oliver told George.

“Come on, you weren’t that bad,” Percy defended.

“I very much was.”

George couldn’t remember when he’d seen Percy so happy with someone, even Penelope, who Percy later admitted helped him realize he was into men. George wasn’t too nice to Percy before the war, and only after Fred’s death did they become close. Still, he wanted Percy to be safe, to have someone who cared for him, not someone who would hit him in the middle of his brother’s shop or degrade him in front of his family.

“George, what’s the matter?” Percy asked.

George didn’t realize his eyes were swimming with tears.

“Nothing,” he answered, “I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time, Perce.”

“You’re a sap, you know that?” Percy sighed.

“So what?” George challenged, “My big brother’s happy, my friend is happy, so I’m happy.”

“Cheesy as hell, too,” Oliver joked.

Percy snickered.

…

Harry sprayed water out of his mouth when Percy told him and Ginny about Oliver.

“You bloody git!” Ginny exclaimed.

Despite her outburst, she was smiling. Meanwhile, Harry looked as if he was still processing the news.

“I’m having him over for Charlie’s welcome back party.”

Ginny stood and hugged Percy tightly.

“I’ve got some news to share, too,” she confessed.

“Oh?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Two months along. Mum’s gonna be so happy.”

“You haven’t told Mum and Dad yet?”

“I will when Charlie visits,” she said sheepishly.

…

_Two weeks later…_

The Burrow was filled to the brim when Percy and Oliver arrived to welcome Charlie home. Molly and Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Victoire, George, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and of course, Charlie, were already there.

“So, you’ve moved in together,” Charlie said.

“We haven’t moved in…” Percy began.

“No, of course not,” Charlie rolled his eyes, “You’ve only been staying at his flat for nearly a month.”

“Charlie…”

“I know. I got the letter you sent. I understand, Percy.”

The three joined everyone else in the crowded dining room, where Ginny was preparing to make an announcement.

“Harry and I are having a baby,” the red-faced Ginny spoke.

“You, too?” Ron blurted, causing Hermione to nudge him.

Everyone looked at him.

“I swear we didn’t plan this,” Ron exclaimed, “Hermione?”

“Ron and I are also having a baby.”

Molly looked ecstatic, as did Arthur, though less vocal.

“When are you due?” Molly asked Ginny.

“January,” Ginny answered.

“And you, Hermione?”

“November.”

Percy noticed George duck silently out of the kitchen and followed him.

“George,” he called.

The younger brother ignored him and continued toward the stairs until Percy grabbed his arm.

“What?” George demanded.

“Where’s Angie?”

“Why would she be…”

“There’s something going on between you two,” Percy said, “Whenever she comes over to the shop.”

“She was Fred’s girlfriend,” George said, “You’re not supposed to date your brother’s ex, especially not your DEAD brother’s ex.”

“Are you telling that to me or to yourself?”

“Fred loved her. They were going to get married.”

“That’s what everyone thinks about their first girlfriend,” Percy dismissed, “Boyfriend, in my case.”

“I never meant to…”

“Fall in love?” Percy finished, “Me either.”

“You…”

“Where is she?”

“Her flat.”

“Bring her by,” Percy said, “If she’s not busy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Mum would love to meet her.”

…

George returned with Angelina by his side a couple hours later. By then, most everyone had dispersed into the living room, while Percy and Oliver sat on the steps.

“Angie?” Oliver asked.

“Hello, Oliver,” Angelina said, “Percy.”

“Hi, Angie,” Percy said.

“You two mind if I talk to Percy for a moment?” George asked.

Oliver stood up, letting George sit next to Percy. Angelina and Oliver walked over to where the other Weasleys were crowded.

“So,” George began, “Didn’t mean to fall in love, huh?”

Percy sighed, yet didn’t answer.

“Oliver or Alex?”

“Alex, Devon, Theo,” Percy answered, “I fall in love with people who hurt me.”

“And, Oliver?”

“I’ve been in love with him since I was fifteen,” Percy admitted, “Not that it matters if he doesn’t love me back.”

“You don’t think he loves you?”

“He’s never said it. You know how many times Devon said he loved me?”

“That’s not the same.”

“I know. But, that’s all that word means to me now. An apology, a lie. I don’t know how I’d feel if it came from him.”

“Have you told him you love him?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Good question,” Percy said, “I don’t know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ashamed of me?” Percy asked.

The two had just arrived at Oliver’s flat after Charlie’s party.

“Why do you say that?” Oliver asked.

“You haven’t wanted to go out in public with me since we started dating,” Percy answered, “I know you don’t want the press to see, but you don’t even want me in the player’s lounge anymore.”

“I’m not ashamed of you. If I was, I wouldn’t brag about you to everyone on my team.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said, “It’s just…Craig, our captain, he…Well, he liked me up until the moment he found out I was dating you. Now, he scolds me after every practice, every match. And, after that article came out, the one with you on the picture…”

“What happened?”

“He said I’d be kicked off the team,” Oliver began, “Can you believe that? Now, our beater, Marcus, shagging his girlfriend in the locker room is perfectly acceptable, but dating you crosses some sort of line I suppose.”

“He can’t do that!” Percy said, “That’s discrimination, it’s…”

“I know. Dammit, I know, Percy, but there’s nothing I can do about it, not without consequences.”

“Well, I’m not having you ruin your career for my sake.”

“I would.”

“What?”

“I’d give up anything for you.”

“Don’t say that,” Percy dismissed.

“It’s true. I’d risk anything, all you’d have to do is ask.”

“I am not worth you giving up something you’ve dreamed about since you were eleven.”

“I can find another team.”

“You’ve been with Puddlemere for five years,” Percy insisted, “I can’t ask you to give that up, not for me.”

“Well, I can’t keep our relationship a secret forever. Someone’s going to see us together in public and it’s going to make the papers.”

“I’m putting you at risk just staying here.”

“I don’t give a shit if I’m kicked off the team if it means I can show you off to the world.”

“I don’t understand what you find so great about dating me.”

“You’re Percy.”

“What does that mean?” Percy demanded, “I’m Percy, so what? What the hell is so special, so worth trashing your well-earned position on a…”

“I’d do anything for you,” Oliver interrupted, “Anything.”

“You seem to be under the illusion that I deserve to have you risk anything for me, that I deserve you in the first place.”

“You deserve better than how you’ve been treated.”

“Do I?”

“Yes! How could you think otherwise?”

“Because I let Fred die,” Percy answered, “Now, the universe is getting back at me for killing my brother.”

“You really think that?”

“Makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“No,” Oliver said, “Fred wouldn’t want you to be abused like you were. He would want you to be happy.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

Oliver hugged him.

“I could never be ashamed of you. I want you to know that.”

…

‘Oliver Wood Opens Up About New Boyfriend,’ the article read, ‘Oliver Wood, keeper for Puddlemere United, finally opened up about the rumors of his love life, stating, “We were roommates at Hogwarts, but I didn’t get the courage to ask him out until this April. He’s [pause] amazing, really. And, I know he’s got a lot of patience to put up with me”. [laughs].’

“You’re really going to kick him from the team for that?” Marcus demanded.

“Marcus, don’t,” Oliver pleaded.

“He’s the best keeper we’ve had in over two decades!”

“You’re off the team, Oliver,” Craig confirmed.

“If he goes, then so do I,” Marcus said.

“You realize you can be easily replaced?”

“Very well. I quit. Come on, Ollie.”

Oliver followed Marcus out of earshot of the captain.

“What did you do that for?” Oliver snapped.

“He can’t kick you from the team because of who you love!”

“Well, he kind of just did.”

“You think I’m gonna stand by and let that happen?” Marcus retorted, “You think the rest of Puddlemere is going to let that stand?”

“What could you possibly do?” Oliver demanded.

Marcus simply smirked mischievously.

“I have an idea.”

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

“No promises.”

“Don’t do anything I’LL regret.”

…

When Oliver apparated into the living room of his flat, Percy could hear his grumbling from their room. His boyfriend was facing the away from Percy when he snapped his Quidditch broom in half and threw the pieces to the ground. Instinctively, Percy stepped backward when Oliver turned around, a familiar look on his face, one he’d seen many times with Devon and Theo…Fury.

“Percy,” Oliver sounded shocked to see Percy standing there.

Percy stayed quiet, eyes down, ready to flee.

“Percy,” Oliver repeated, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Percy answered quietly.

“I was kicked from the team.”

“What?”

“I didn’t think he’d actually do it,” Oliver grumbled.

“Wasn’t that the broom your dad paid for?”

Oliver nodded, looking at the broom regretfully.

“I think I can fix it,” Percy said, “I’ve fixed Fred and George’s brooms before.”

“You have?”

“It was the only time they cheered on my extracurricular reading,” he reminisced, “It’s a bit more than a simple reparo, but…”

Oliver grabbed Percy into a hug, lifting him up off the ground.

“Please put me down.”

“Thank you, Percy,” he let go of his boyfriend.

“It’s no problem. And, your dismissal…it was because of the article, I assume.”

“Yes, but…”

“Article five, paragraph nine of the anti-discrimination act was amended in 1999 to add gender and sexual identity,” Percy informed.

“You know I like when you get all ‘legal’ like that,” Oliver teased.

“This is serious, Oliver.”

“I know, but it’s not like I can prove anything.”

“Circumstantial evidence,” Percy said, “You being kicked from the team the instant the article is published, Craig treating you badly when he found out about us…I’m sure your teammates would testify to that.”

“Testify?”

“In front of the Wizengamot.”

“You’re ON the Wizengamot.”

“I’m capable of being unbiased,” Percy assured him, “I judged the Malfoy’s trial, after all.”

“Are you sure about a trial?”

“I would suggest informing Craig about this before even attempting to make a case, but yes.”

“You’re brilliant, Percy,” Oliver said, “Absolutely brilliant.”

“Are you going to squash me again?” Percy joked.

Oliver turned and picked up his broom.

“Have you met my dad yet?”

“Not as your boyfriend.”

“I’ll take you to see him.”

“Sounds great.”

…

“It’s good to see you again, Percy,” David spoke.

David was Oliver’s muggle stepfather, who raised Oliver since he was five, when his mother was killed by death eaters, his biological father having left before he was born.

“You, as well,” Percy replied.

“Well, make yourself at home,” David said, “Oliver will show you around while I cook something up for all of us.”

“I’ll make something, Dad,” Oliver offered.

“If you insist. Percy, would you like a house tour?”

“Sure,” Percy shrugged.

Oliver headed to the kitchen. The house was just big enough for him growing up: two bedrooms and one bathroom. He and David had moved there after Oliver’s mother died, as the old house had too many memories. The old house, where Oliver hid in terror under his bed, peeking out while his mother screamed in agony, curses flying, where he saw her body fall to the floor as he held his breath, praying the bad men would go away, where he didn’t say a word to the muggle police or aurors who tried to question him. In fact, he barely spoke until he got to Hogwarts.

“Oliver?”

The dementors were hell on him his final year. Every time he got close to one, he would hear her screaming, see her fall to the floor.

“Oliver,” Percy repeated.

“Huh?” Oliver looked at his boyfriend, “Quick tour, I take it?”

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

“Fine. Absolutely. Just…fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Did I ever tell you what happened to my mum?”

“I think so.”

“She was murdered,” Oliver said, “In front of me. Over two decades ago. I can still remember the sound of her voice, the clothes she was wearing, the mac n’ cheese cooking on the stove…”

“You don’t forget something like that,” Percy said.

“Where’s…”

“Loo.”

“Ah,” Oliver nodded, “Help me with lunch?”

“I’m a terrible cook.”

“Nonsense. Your meals are delicious.”

Percy sighed.

“Flattery gets you nowhere,” he smiled, “Now, what are we cooking?”

“I think I could go for some pizza,” David said as he entered the kitchen, “Okay, Oliver?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said, “Just…thinking, that’s all.”

David gave a knowing look, then nodded.

“Are we making pizza the normal way or with magic?”

“Percy always cooks by hand,” Oliver said, “And, I’m terrible with wand cooking.”

“Muggle way it is, then.”

…

“What’s on your mind, Oliver?” David asked while the three ate.

“Hmm?” Oliver asked.

“Your visits tend to revolve around big changes in your life,” David explained, “Did something happen?”

“I wanted to introduce you to Percy.”

“It’s something else. Something’s upsetting you.”

“It’s really not a big deal, but…I was kicked from the Puddlemere United team.”

“It IS a big deal,” Percy interjected, “You were kicked because you went public about dating me.”

“Is that true, Oliver?”

“The captain’s been treating me different ever since he found out I was with Percy.”

“Surely, there’s laws against…”

“There are,” Oliver interrupted, “Percy’s looking into making a case for a trial.”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You’re making a case, Percy?” David asked, “Are you a wizard lawyer or something?”

“I just pass along papers, write letters and notices,” Percy said, “But, some of my coworkers are helping, along with the minister.”

“Kingsley is helping?” Oliver asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Percy answered, “He was the one who introduced the law. After my father requested it, of course.”

“Good,” David said, “That there’s something being done about it, I mean.”

 

David confronted Percy before the couple left.

“I wanted to thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“Everything you’ve done for Oliver,” David explained, “Over the years. You’ve been one of his best friends since he was eleven.”

“We weren’t friends the WHOLE time,” Percy said, “After I left my family…”

“I missed you like crazy,” Oliver spoke up when he heard them talking, “Don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were rightfully angry that I turned my back on…”

“Percy,” Oliver interrupted.

“We should go,” Percy said, “It was nice meeting you again, David.”

“You, too.”

“I’ll see you later, Dad,” Oliver said.

“Goodbye, Oliver. Percy.”

…

“What was that?” Oliver questioned when they got back to their flat.

Percy turned to Oliver. Had he done something wrong? He’d tried to avoid embarrassing Oliver, like he’d apparently done to Theo in front of HIS family.

“Wh…”

“You left your family?”

“I did,” Percy shrugged.

“And then, I abandoned you, abandoned my best friend.”

“Not without good reason.”

“Percy, stop!” Oliver stop, “You can’t keep blaming yourself for everything that’s happened.”

“Did I not leave my family? I distinctly remember walking out on them, not even visiting my father in the hospital or attending Bill’s wedding…”

“And, I remember that you stood by Fred’s body, hours after the battle ended, when you had to be dragged away, or when you took over the legal side of George’s business when it became too much for him, or, hell…how you go to visit your family every other week.”

“As if that makes up for anything.”

“You have nothing to make up for. Your family forgave you years ago, and it’s time you do the same.”

“They haven’t forgiven me,” Percy said.

“Of course they have,” Oliver said, “Do you think they’ve just been pretending these past four years?”

Percy didn’t answer.

“Or, is that what Devon and Theo drilled into your head?” Oliver figured, “That your family resents you, that you’re somehow unlovable…”

Percy whimpered.

“It’s a whole load of bullshit,” Oliver continued, “Your family’s proud of you, of what you’ve accomplished. You having left is the last thing on everyone’s mind, believe me.”

Oliver caressed Percy’s cheek.

“You’re irreplaceable,” he said, “I love you, Percy.”

Percy removed Oliver’s hand, causing him to look hurt.

“Was that too much?”

“No,” Percy answered, “I’ve been wondering if you were going to say it.”

“I didn’t want to scare you off,” Oliver said, “I’ve been in love with you since our fourth year at Hogwarts.”

“Fifth, for me.”

“I was an idiot not to ask you earlier. Then, you wouldn’t have gone through all that shit with…”

“It’s okay.”

“I really do love you.”

“I know,” Percy said, “I love you, too.”

It was easier to say than he’d thought.

…

“Huh,” George flipped through the paper.

“What?” Percy asked.

“Puddlemere walked out on the last game of the season.”

“Seriously?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” George tossed the paper to Oliver, “I’ll be right back. No shagging while I’m gone.”

Percy rolled his eyes. George ran up the stairs while Oliver skimmed through the aforementioned article.

“I have no doubt this was Marcus’s idea,” Oliver said.

“Hmm?” Percy asked.

“He said he was gonna do something,” Oliver explained, “They all walked out, Percy. Because of me.”

“You seem ecstatic.”

“More shocked than anything. I never expected…THIS.”

…

_Oliver,_

_Could we meet to speak about your dismissal? I’d like to apologize to you in person._

_-Craig_


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver waited for Craig to arrive at the Hog’s Head. When the captain sat across from Oliver, he looked regretful.  
“Hello, Craig,” Oliver said blankly.  
“Oliver,” Craig greeted, then sighed, “I wanted to apologize to you, personally.”  
“Is this because of the case?”  
“No, not entirely,” Craig replied, “I’ve been treating you like shit, letting my own bigotry get in the way.”  
“Wow,” Oliver blinked, “What made you change your mind so suddenly?”  
“Having the whole team walk out on the last game of the season. Really puts things into perspective. You’re a good man, Oliver, and a good player as well. I’ve been too much of an idiot to see that.”  
“So, what do you want? You want me back?”  
“Yes.”  
“You think that’s going to make up for everything?”  
“No, I don’t,” Craig said, “That’s why I’m resigning.”  
“You...what?”  
“I’m resigning, publicly. I screwed up, I let personal bias dictate how I treated my team.”  
“That’s...not what I expected.”  
“Did you think I would come in here and start threatening you or something?”  
“Not exactly,” Oliver said, “Just that you’d try to get me to drop the case. Percy warned me you might, told me not to come.”  
“That wasn’t my intention.”  
“I just want to be left alone,” Oliver continued, “I want to be with Percy and I want to play Quidditch. The case was a last resort.”  
“Understandable.”  
“If you’re serious about resigning...”  
“I am.”  
“Then, I think we can reconsider the case.”  
…  
“He’s lying,” Percy said as he kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed.  
“Why do you always assume the worst in people?” Oliver began massaging Percy’s shoulders.  
“Because I’ve seen the worst in people, Oliver.”  
“I’m giving him a chance. Just one chance.”  
“Fine,” Percy agreed, “But only because I trust you.”  
Oliver continued to massage Percy’s back.  
“I sense ulterior motives with this massage.”  
“Do you?” Oliver teased.  
“Continue, please.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, it’s been a rough day.”  
Oliver smirked.  
…  
August 22nd, the day the article came out about Craig’s resignation, and also Percy’s birthday.   
“Took him long enough,” Percy dismissed.   
“They had to find a new captain before anything was announced,” Oliver said, “And, I’m back as Puddlemere’s keeper.”  
“That’s great, Oliver!”  
“And, happy birthday, Percy.”  
“You remembered,” Percy noted.   
“How could I not? It’s only eight days before mine. So, what are we doing?”  
“Well, my family knows I hate making a fuss about my birthday,” Percy began, “So, naturally, they’re coming over for dinner.”  
“Excellent.”  
“What about YOUR birthday?”  
“Probably visit my dad,” Oliver said.


	4. Chapter 4

“What is this?” Bill asked when Oliver showed him a ring.  
“Engagement ring,” Oliver stated.  
“I think you’re proposing to the wrong Weasley.”  
“I’m going to ask Percy to marry me.”  
“It’s about time, mate.”  
“You don’t think it’s too early?”  
“Not at all,” Bill answered, “Did you ask Molly and Arthur?”  
“They said the same, so did Charlie when I wrote him.”  
“Percy will say yes.”  
“You think?”  
“Definitely.”  
…  
Christmas eve, Oliver handed Percy a wrapped box.  
“You can open this one,” Oliver said.  
Percy gave him a strange look before taking the gift and unwrapping it.  
“What is this?” he looked at the ring.  
“Bill said the same when I showed it to him,” Oliver chuckled, “Give me your hand.”  
Oliver grabbed Percy’s left hand and the ring at the same time.  
“I want to make Christmas a happy memory for you again,” Oliver got on one knee, “I want this to be the day I ask you to spend the rest of our lives together.”  
Percy whimpered as he teared up.  
“Yes,” he said.  
“I haven’t asked anything yet.”  
“Then, ask.”  
“Will you marry me, Percy?”  
“Yes,” he answered immediately, “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”  
Oliver slipped the ring onto Percy’s finger, then stood up and kissed Percy.  
“I love you, Percy,” he said.  
“I love you too, Oliver.”


End file.
